Sins And Virtues
by Kyoudai
Summary: And so, a new adventure begins. Two sets of digidestineds arrive, this time against one another. One to save the world, the other to destroy it. This is their story. The story of the Sins and Virtues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Feeling a bit nostalgic from an old drawing crys drew of our rp Digimon: Sins and Virtues, back two or three years ago, I decided to make a drabble fic about all our characters! And to add a bit more to this challenge, each "chapter" will relate back to a lj challenge. ^^:; (And, yes, I'm a bit obsessed with them at the moment)

As the story continues, the names of the characters will probably change or be revealed.

Ah... The first few drabbles will probably be only introductions. To themselves and to, well, you, the readers.

First up~ The Duo of Envy.

* * *

**Title:** Kei**  
Characters:** Key and Loweemon**  
LJ Challenge:** nospeakingrule  
**Theme:** o1. – Confused  
**Word Count:** 111  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** n/a  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Just this drabble style story, human characters & digimon personalities.

* * *

Imagine, to her surprise, the person who knocked Loweemon off their tree was a simple child. A young teenage girl who was, of all things, _blind._ Yet, she possessed some powers greater than normal understanding. An after effect of the transportation to this world? Or a hidden ability she possessed from birth? The violet haired girl denied the former, claiming she had the ability long before she came to this world.

_Her parents shirked away from her. Fearing her. Loathing her with every ounce of being they could. The girl's naturally, crimson red eyes seemed to pierce into their souls with just a glance, even if they saw nothing. Her blank stares looked more like sinister glares to them. _

"So, you are a sin as well?"

A simple nod.

"I'm Kiyori Datte, or just "Kei" if you wish. Child of Envy."

Loweemon took Key's hand in theirs and shook it, forming the beginning of their odd alliance.

* * *

**A/N: **And so it begins~!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And now meet two of the virtues~!

* * *

**Title:** Enter Kaname Moto**  
Characters:** Cye, Bearmon, Kaname, and Gaomon**  
LJ Challenge:** nospeakingrule  
**Theme:** o2. – shocked  
**Word Count:** 145  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** n/a  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Just this drabble style story, human characters & digimon personalities.

* * *

Fire. Born to this world through fire, Kaname looked to his partner, gripping his digivice tightly in his left hand. Gaomon looked at him worriedly, wondering if the flames had harmed him in some way. Noticing that he was being watched as well, he slackened his grip.

"I just need to release some of this energy."

He told him, scanning the area to find some thing to burn. Quite literally.

Aiming at the crimson sky, the flames grew into a beautiful display of fireworks.

Two passersby stopped and watched the silver haired teen exhaust his energy manipulating the dancing flames. Only Gaomon noticed them, just barely, making sure that his partner wasn't over exerting his energy again. Even though they were rapt with amazement, a single thought whispered in the back of their minds.

_Just how is he able to do that?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ahahaha. I think all the "sins" are crazy. In an oddly adorable way. XD;

* * *

**Title: **Enter Mana Strife  
**Characters: **Loweemon/Mana  
**LJ Challenge:** 20_fics  
**Theme:** oo3 – "Do you expect me to believe that?"  
**Word Count: ** 233  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Just this drabble style story, human characters & digimon personalities.

* * *

Given the choice, Loweemon had would never choose to become human once again. Weak. Pathetic. Completely self loathing. He – or more correctly "she" when referring to her human form – didn't want to return to that sort of life again. This form gave _him_ power _she_ never had, even when he was back in the human world. The leader of that infamous mafia, back in Italy, where she was completely reliant on those morons she called "assistants."

_Standing in front of coffin, the ten year old watched as her parents were lowered – one by one – into their final resting place. She sneaked a look at the people around her – of whom were looking at her with disgust – and found not one ally among them. Not even from the nanny holding her hand. Her ash brown hair whipped around her, becoming entangled in knots, only then the nanny took notice of her, fixing her hair trying to shield her young charge from the steel that was about to go flying seconds later. _

_If only mother and father had not passed away..._

The thought lingered in his mind just barely, until he felt the glass piercing his armored hand. "Ah..." He spoke calmly as she watched the crimson flow from the wound.

"So even digimon bleed?" The child of wrath thought aloud with a sickening grin.

* * *

**A/N:** Did I confuse you with the pronouns? Yes, I know digimon are supposed to not have a gender, so it wouldn't have really mattered if I left it all "she." But I really wanted to differentiate between the two sides to this loopy coin. And yes, if they really did have genders, Loweemon would still be a guy. Not a girl.


End file.
